


We needed this.

by Minty_Jade



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hospitalized, Hospitals, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Music, Nightmares, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quiet, Season/Series 07, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Jade/pseuds/Minty_Jade
Summary: When the green lion crashed into the earth after the Season 7 Final battle, It took the most damage. It took over a week to dig it out and help Katie holt out. For two weeks, she is stuck in a coma. When she awakens, she finds Matt, Colleen, Sam, and he paladins all at her side. They finally reunited as the holt family. After waiting so long, they are reunited. Pidge has changed, though. She isn't like the old pidge they all knew. She's distant, and far off. She's grown lonely for so long in space, that she forgot how amazing her family was when they all were together.And how they could help each other out in times of need.Matt and Pidge bonding moment that's very sweet, and I want this/something similar in season 8 or I'm suing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction after taking a break for the past few years. Please enjoy!
> 
> Pidge is a bit OOC, but she and Matt are both PTSD-ridden, so give them a break lol.

Katie Holt entered space when she was only fourteen, she was just barely a teenager when she was sent off to fight in the war against the galra. She never thought she’d be able to finally be done with the war, and the stress that built up over the three years of being in space. When Keith said it, that they finally were going home, she didn’t know how to react.

Learning that the blade, nor the coalition could be contacted was the first sign that she was losing hope. But then, when she thought about it.. Matt. Her brother, who she’d do anything for, now was missing. She was devastated. She’d finally gotten him back...

Then, when they finally reached the Milkyway after two months of being crammed into their lions and hearing the message of earth, she was halfway gone with any hope that earth was still there. Four years ago. Four years ago they needed them, four years ago Matt was still here, four years...

But things started to look up when they finally managed contact with her father, Samuel Holt. As the paladins arrived back at the garrison, and Katie could see her dad, and mom, she was so thankful. But she felt a deep suffering in her heart... Something she couldn’t quite figure out. She tried not to let it bother her, but she kept her distance from her family until the war. She told herself that once it was over, she’d finally be back to normal, she could stay on earth for at the least a year, before they’d have to leave again. They finally got the break they needed.

The battle with Sendak was long and tedious, she’d gotten injured multiple times, along with the others. Shiro, sam, and Iverson were having hard times dealing with the admiral. Lance had his family back and was spending all his time taking care of them and making sure they’d be safe. Keith was helping hunk cope with his families capture. Pidge was... Well, doing what she did best. She’d been left with her computers and gadgets to deal with Sendak. She didn’t mind doing it alone, she’d convinced Colleen and sam very easily that she didn’t need help, despite her hidden struggles.

The final battle with Sendak. This was to decide the fate of the universe and human life as they knew it. After over ten hours of pure battle, they’d finally won. Katie had soon lost consciousness after being closest to the impact of the robot’s explosion. The green lion crashed into the forest’s of earth, the impact was huge. She was furthest from the garrison, over an hour’s well away. It had taken over eight days to dig the upside-down green lion out of the trees and rubble, and successfully get pidge out. When she was first found, her body was hydrated due to her suit, but severely starved. She hadn’t suffered too many physical injuries, but her head trauma was the worst case.

As soon as she was found in the lion, she was rushed in a garrison-style ambulance to the medical bay of the garrison hospital. The green lion was unable to be moved due to its position, so a generator was taken to the lion to be recharged enough to make it back to the garrison. The lion instantly understood the situation, and within 10 hours, they successfully managed to fly back to the hangar bay.

Matt had recently arrived back, confirming that he would be staying on earth with Voltron, or until the next orders came through. The galaxy was at a moment of peace, due to Haggar's disappearance, and most of the pirates gone. He was shocked at the news that Katie was still not retrieved yet. He and his team of about nine had headed out, and taken care of the green lion, while the doctors went in to retrieve Katie.

When Sam and Colleen heard the news that Katie had been retrieved and was heading back, they were ecstatic, Colleen had even shed a couple tears. When they heard that she was in a very unstable condition and that Katie holt was to be sent into top priority, their cheerful mood instantly died. They watched as the truck came in, and unloaded Katie off, and straight in. Katie’s armor was pierced into the side of her rib, and it was a miracle her suit had kept her alive.  
After hours of working to get her stable, they’d finally managed to. Due to protocol, not even sam or the remaining admiral’s had permission to enter the room of Katie Holt. The paladins and holt’s waited a full week and a half before permission to enter was allowed.  
The first sight was pidge, her head propped up against a pillow, and four different iv’s and machines around the bed. Her cheek was stitched up, waist wrapped tightly, with slightly tinted pink on the left side, showing that the bleeding had finally stopped. She was still unconscious.

Colleen and Sam had to worry about the garrison and had to leave frequently, but Shiro and Matt had refused to leave the room, too worried about the youngest paladin of six. The rest of the paladins had been helping repair the first city, plant. That way the citizens would have a place to live. They did occasionally go and check on Katie, but it was only for an hour or so before they had to leave again.

It wouldn’t be very long before pidge would awaken. But the question was, how would she be once she woke.  
When Colleen and sam holt heard the news that Katie had begun to wake from matt, they dropped everything and instantly rushed to the hospital room.  
Pidge was still quite out of it, her head spinning. The last thing she remembered was all five lions pushing the robot to the outer atmosphere. They’d tried so hard, and they had just barely managed to get it past the clear zone. The lions... She remembers them all falling far down, back into the earth. Her vision got red, as her body flew back into the green lion, and slammed into the cargo bay. Her body was in pain for a split second, before she blacked out.

The first thought that entered her mind was the worry, what if she failed the paladins and earth? Was she dead? Where was she? Why did it feel like pillows…was she in deep shock? As her eyes slowly began to flutter open, the first thing she saw was her whole family. Matt, Sam, Colleen, the paladin’s, Shiro… she instantly flung up, “where..where are we!? Did we save the earth? Where did the robot go!?” she instantly panicked, which then sent everyone else into a tad panic. Sam patted her back, slowly reassuring her that everything was fine. “ the earth was saved, the robot is gone. Sendak is dead, along with the pirates and their leaders. You're in the hospital, you’ve been in a coma for the past two weeks, Katie.” he spoke.

It took them about an hour to calm pidge down. Pidge was told that her lion took the most damage due to its defensive systems not being as high as the others. It also explained why the green lion would get roughed up in battle frequently. It wasn’t pidge, it was just that the green lion wasn’t as defensive as the others. Eventually, everyone got their love and hugs in, before the paladins had to depart. Now, it was just the holt’s and Matt's girlfriend. She held Matt in a hug for a long time, he had changed so much. He had a lover, his hair was a foot longer, in a ponytail even. He was taller and larger. Doing the simple math in her head, he was about 26 now.

First, it was matt to notice it. Pidge seemed to be much quieter, and less chatty in general. Before the Kerberos mission, Katie always talked her head off like no tomorrow. At the table, she was always leading the conversation, catching them up on shows they might’ve missed, or how she and Matt caught an ‘alien’ bug, that later turned out to just be a grasshopper. Now, he was the one leading it on with Colleen. Pidge was just... Different.

Then, Sam noticed it. Sam noticed she was more alert than she ever was. When the door would open, or just barely budge that even he wouldn't notice, she would turn to the door immediately, body tensed, and ready. He had to tell her multiple times that she needed to calm herself down.

Finally, it was Colleen to last notice. Pidge rarely ever had nightmares. Colleen only remembers one time when Katie was 9 that she got a nightmare. And it faded quickly.  
Colleen was staying the night with pidge the first day. During the middle of the night when Colleen was reading a book, pidge’s heart rate increased rapidly within two minutes. The mother got worried and got up to see her daughter, who instantly burst up, tears in her eyes. In an instant, she knew what to do. She tried to comfort her daughter best she could... It was about thirty minutes until the young girl finally fell asleep. She made sure to alert Sam and matt of this in the day as it went on.

The next night was Matt's. Sam had helped bring in the remaining items salvaged from their house, and into the holt’s new home on the garrison grounds. Pidge was discharged from the hospital that night, but due to pidges situation, they still were requested to keep eyes on her for the next few weeks.

Matt would expect pidge to get back to a normal sleep schedule now that they resided back on earth, but it seems that was not the case. Matt was up at three in the morning to get something to drink, and he found pidge awake in her room, on her laptop at her desk, working on something he couldn’t understand. Looking closer, he could tell it was altean, but he only had so much work in their language.

Matt couldn’t say he didn’t have nightmares too. He dreamt of the worst, that this was all a dream and he wasn't back on earth, pidge was still missing, he could think about it more and more. But right now, pidge needs him. He knows he can’t stop her, so he decides to company her.

He knocked quietly on the door to her room, opening it up more. She turned around instantly, relaxing after seeing it was just matt. “hey, need something?” she asked, glasses on, and hair pinned back in a bun. “ I was just wondering if I could hang out? I can’t sleep. Nightmares.” he spoke, walking into the room with two glasses of water, one for her, one for him.  
“sure, there should be a chair by the window. The bed is free too,” she said with a small smile. The dark room’s only lights were the very large bedroom window that took up most of the wall, that leads onto the balcony and her laptop. He pulled up a chair and sat the drinks on the small coffee table at the end of her bed. He knew how she felt about drinks near the computer, even if it was a waterproof laptop.

It was very quiet, the only sound was pidge’s fingers across the keyboard. Eventually, she struck up a conversation, and the two lead into talking about the coalition, and what he’d done in the past four years. The age gap between them was very awkward, pidge wasn't used to talking to him quite yet, he was so much more... Matured. He didn’t laugh as often, his smile was there, but half of the time it was just his body holding it up by instinct.

Eventually, he decided to try and pry a bit deeper into what’d happened in her nightmares, to which he received an unexpected reply, “i..don’t know myself..” she spoke, stopping her rapid fingers that typed... She stared down at the keyboard, “the war was long, everything was always such a huge matter. Just programming a simple bot was the matter of life or death, everything was so big..i try to avoid thinking about it..and now I just...” she couldn't find the words to finish, but she knew Matt would understand...

He did. He actually could relate to his sister a lot on the matter.  
He didn’t think this was what went through his sister’s head. It was kind of scary if he was honest. Eventually, after hours of talking, Sam had expected to go and wake Katie up, only to find the two of them hugging, and talking with each other about everything... He found peace at that moment, for once after all this war and time, he knew his daughter was finally safe... Colleen came up to him and watched the two before Colleen heads back to the master bedroom. Sam opens the door fully, watching as nor pidge, or matt reacts with fear, or preparation to fight. Instead, they looked at him, and smiled. “you two might want to get a couple hours of sleep before the day begins. You have about six hours before you’ll both be needed around the garrison.” he said with a smile, before heading out early.

Both matt and pidge needed this. They both felt like they could sleep without fear and feel happier. As Matt headed off to his room after waving to Katie, he really felt like they both helped each other. Pidge felt like she had so much off her chest, it was nice. She let baebae into the room, closed the door, and took a deep breath, letting it all out. She pulled the covers over herself, put her earbuds in, and set it onto the lovely cover she sang with her ukelele back during the first year of being in Voltron. ‘kitchen sink’. Within twenty minutes of music, she was asleep, with no nightmares to follow her.. Just a pleasant, dark, warm abyss.

Pidge knew that the ending of the war was going to be hard for everyone to accept. Her, matt, sam, the coalition, the blades, her fellow paladin's lance, hunk, Keith, Shiro, and Allura. But it was finally over. They finally had a break for themselves for a year or so. And god, did they need this.

They all did.


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie has a horrid nightmare, that causes sam and Katie to share a Father-daughter moment with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt week "Nightmare' on the voltron discord! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please don't expect more chapters, but know I plan to do more in my freetime, as I love the holts with all my heart.

They’d failed.

Katie ‘woke up’ from the ‘dream’ she was having of her family and life back on earth after the war.

Earth was gone, destroyed. All that was left was the sun, all planets in the system had been overtaken and destroyed beyond repair. Her family was dead, the blade’s gone, the rebels... They’d failed, with nowhere to go.

The galra had captured everyone but pidge and lance. They’d taken refuge at a small moon, but the galra were on their tail.  
They watched as the paladins were executed right on the green lion's screen, with pain in their heart’s, and remorse.

‘Katie..’

She looked toward the blue lion, “did you say something..?” Her tone was.. Very saddened. They both lost everyone and everything. When Lance didn’t reply, she headed out of green and into blue, unknown to her that the galra lurked around.  
When she got in, she found lance gone, his helmet on the chair, Panic set in quickly, “Lance!? Where are you!?” She ran out, and before she could stop and run back in, she saw them... The galra. They started to fire instantly, and she tried so hard to get into the blue lion, but she wouldn’t open up.

“BLUE PLEASE!” She screamed as the galra sentries began to rip her away. She saw lance far off, running away. He... Left her?  
As soon as they saw her look his way, he was shot, the beam ripping through his armor and body. He fell to the moon’s floor.

‘Katie holt! Please!’

Mom?... Wait. How did lance even make it that far? His helmet was in the seat, there was no oxygen here. Everything started clicking in her head.

Katie’s lights were on, tears running down her cold face. Drenched in her own sweat. Sam had heard the sounds of Murmur’s, gasps, and panic from Katie's room next to the master bedroom, and woke colleen up, both heading straight to her room.   
They stayed by her side for twenty minutes, before she finally woke up, “Lance..! No!” When they saw her first expression, they felt a chill down their spine. Her expression gave off many feelings, Fear, Hate, anger, confusion... Sadness...

Katie remembers skipping dinner, due to not feeling too well. Matt insisted she should go see if something had infected her, since not being on earth for so long could cause damage to the human’s lungs, body, ETC. if they weren’t too careful readjusting. After skipping, she went straight to bed, around 8PM. Two hours before most of the garrison was sent to sleep. The family did worry but assumed she was just feeling poor due to the very long day. So when they heard her, fear had struck. Sitting with her, Sam pulled her overgrown bangs away from her face. 

Pidge felt a bit ashamed. She didn’t want them seeing such a weak side of her. It was different with matt. He was her sibling, she felt like they’d always be friends. But her parents... She looked up to them and respected them. To let them see her in such a weak, dark spot... It made her feel worse... “I’m sorry you had to see that..” She quietly said, leaning back into her pillow, Katie simply covers her eyes with her arm and sighed.

“How long was I freaking out..?” she asked, worried she’d been at it longer than she wanted to. “Only about ten or fifteen minutes. Not that long.” Her father replied soon after. Colleen felt that she should leave the room, recognizing that pidge didn’t seem to be feeling too well, “I love you, sweetheart. I hope you feel better, alright?” she said, with a smile. She soon left the room and headed to see if Matt was doing alright as well.

“Katie..?” He asked, “Do you wanna talk about it..?” It was a risky dare, but he needed to reach out to his daughter. She needed to know it was alright to be scared, and worried. It was ok to feel these emotions. “I..” It took her a bit to fully open up, and tell him about the nightmare. About earth being gone, The executions, Lance leaving her. She felt weird telling him, but... He was her father. He would understand better than Colleen. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her mother dearly. But she didn’t understand the pain that came along with being in the war for years. At least she didn’t think she did.

“They... I thought everyone was gone. I thought I was the only person I knew left..” tears began to swell at the corners of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, “It’s alright Katie...It’s ok to be scared. If I’m being honest, I was plagued by nightmares when I got back. I had to hold up such a strong facade for everyone, But Katie.. That was when the war was still on, its over now. You're allowed to let it all out, you're allowed to have space, and room for yourself.. It may take you weeks to recover, or years. You may never recover.. But that's ok.” He smiled, holding his daughter close.

She sniffled a bit and looked up to him, red puffy eyes. “Dad... I..” Tears began to rise again, “I’m scared... I know I’m home...I always dreamed of being home, everything being fine... But nothing can go back to normal... I just.. I don’t know where I’m supposed to go, dad..” She let her thoughts out, Talking to him while half awake, half asleep. 

He smiled and pulled the blankets over her, Letting go, but still holding her hand as she lay in bed. “We all want you to get better.. We don’t care if we don’t get the old Katie back. We just want you to be here with us. We want you to feel happy, and safe... Ok..?” Sam pulled a chair up and smiled at his daughter. “I love you, my sweetheart. You’ve always been able to pull through. I know you can do it again.” he spoke with confidence.

She squeezed his hand, “Thank you, dad..” she smiled, already beginning to drift back into her slumber after.

The next morning everyone was having a break day. Many people went out to do things with their family, or hobbies. Katie woke up in her room, to the lovely smell of breakfast. She finally decided to participate in breakfast, to everyone’s surprise. She normally just participated in lunch, and sometimes dinner, so it was a new sight. They didn’t question it though and spent it like a normal breakfast. She participated in conversations and tried to even lead one with Matt. 

That afternoon, Colleen sat on the living room couch, Katie walked into the room, sitting next to her mother on the leather couch. Her mother asked how she was feeling after the previous night, to which Katie simply replied with “A bit shaken, but better. Sorry, you had to see that.” She’d said it again. She didn’t need to say sorry, she had nothing to apologize for, yet she felt compelled to say it. Colleen moved closer to her daughter and wrapped her arm’s around her, comfortingly. “There's nothing to be sorry for. Your father went through the same thing. I’m your mother, I’m here to help you, so if there is anything you want to talk about, or need help with. I’m here.” She said reassuringly.

“Thank you, I just..I don’t feel like talking right now. I’m still adjusting back to earth.” Katie spoke, Scared of what her mom might say. She didn’t want to feel like that, but it was hard not to. “It's alright, You can talk to me when you're ready. Even if it's not me, you have your brother, and your amazing father to help you, alright?” She patted Katie's back. She smiled, and leaned into her mother's shoulder, resting her head. “Thank you, mom. I never said this enough back when I wasn’t in the garrison, but I love you. I love you so much, mom... Thank you for everything.” Katie let a small tear fall, before snuggling up to her mother.

“Guess what Movie we have on the garrison lines?” Colleen asked her daughter, to which Katie looked at her questioningly. “Wall-E.” she smiled. Pidge’s favorite movie was Wall-E, She could reference every line and moment in the movie, and even if she wanted to, make her own Wall-E. She gasped, “Really!? Can we watch it? Please?” she asked excitedly, to which her mother grabbed the remote, and flicked the Movie onto the TV.

The movie's opening began to play, 'Out there, there's a world outside of Yonkers...Close your eyes and see it glisten..We're gonna find adventure in the evening air...Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile...'

"Thank you, mom... I love you.." Katie got comfortable with her mother, as Colleen pulled the blanket over the two. It would take the holt's a long time to recover, but that was alright. As long as they were here, and alive. It would all be ok.


End file.
